Đσℓℓнσυѕє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Si vivías dentro de una casa de muñecas, definitivamente tenías que encontrar algo a lo que sacarle provecho, ¿no? Y si todos encontraban perfectos a los gemelos Gleeful… todo aquello era mil veces más reconfortante y placentero de hacer."::...::Rev!Pinecest::..


**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls** no **me pertenece. Tampoco la portada, ni la canción a la que hace referencia el título ni las dos frases que se mencionan. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **En serio, no planeaba pasarme por aquí hasta ponerme un poco al día con el fandom u.o pero, después de la pequeña depresión (y de prometerme no escribir por unos días), tenía antojo de escribir algo rápido y... el recordar que** _ **siempre**_ **Dollhouse (de Melanie Martinez) me sonó incestuosa... ayudó a la causa x3.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Reverse Pines y, por ende, **_**tanto IC como cabe en ese mundo**_ **. También, pinecest, sólo para volver a aclarar~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Dollhouse.**_

* * *

 **E** stabas plenamente consciente de que tu hermano era apuesto; un completo cretino desalmado, pero apuesto de todas formas. También, de que había mejores chicos —o chicas— en los cuales podrías depositar tanto algo de atención como de interés, aunque fuera algo exclusivamente momentáneo.

Sin embargo, con su cuerpo acostado al otro lado del tuyo, podías apreciar una mínima parte de su torso gracias a que tu atención se depositaba en su espalda al descubierto, aunque la luz que se colara en la habitación fuese mínima. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido correr las cortinas anoche? _A ti, definitivamente, no_. Esos detalles te importaban poco y nada a pesar de saber la imagen que debías de mantener para tu ingenuo público. _Sí que debían de ser unos completos idiotas para creerte algo inocente…_

Frunciste un poco el ceño al notarlo, mas volviste la vista rápidamente al Gleeful que te acompañaba. Pasando cuidadosamente la yema de tus dedos sobre las marcas (aún irritadas y con algo de sangre seca a su alrededor) para delinearlas sin llegar a despertarlo, no pudiste evitar sonreír tan ladeada como satisfechamente ante el recordatorio de tu nuevo logro. Él era tu hermano, y tú eras la única con derecho a marcarlo de esa forma, le gustara o no a Dipper. Ni la chica Southwest ni aquel _otro usurpador de nombres_ —y de apellido Pines, para variar, _agh_ — del que te platicó Will luego de forzarlo a hablar, podían competir con tu innegable y legítimo derecho otorgado, ni más ni menos, desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Tan orgullosa como podías ser, te incorporaste ligeramente para salir de la cama y, sigilosamente, te encaminaste hasta los cajones de la cómoda. Podrías estar en su habitación, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que supieras perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa.

—Meh.

Haciendo a un lado los libros a los que Dipper solía prestarle más atención que a ti, _su encantadora hermana mayor_ , finalmente diste con la modesta cámara de fotos que habías escondido días antes, durante una de tus últimas visitas nocturnas.

En vez de esquivar las prendas desperdigadas por doquier, sólo te limitaste a apartarlas con algo de telekinesia antes de regresar a la comodidad del colchón y, por supuesto, el casi imperceptible rastro de calor que el cuerpo de tu hermano brindaba desde el lado derecho de su cama.

Más que orgullosa, tu sonrisa ladeada se tornó pícara una vez te escabulliste dentro de las sábanas.

— _Dipper~_.

Un gruñido por su parte fue la primera respuesta que obtuviste en cuando le abrazaste _con algo que emuló al cariño_.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Mabel? —demandó saber sin siquiera abrir los ojos para verte. Sabía cuánto te molestaba eso, y por ello mismo estabas segura de que lo hacía.

—Sonrío para posar con mi hermano, porque quiero ser una buena hermana —dijiste, forzando una sonrisa salida de la molestia que sentías—, ¿no es eso lo que hacen todas las familias perfectas?

Antes de que pudiese preguntar más luego de abrir los ojos con indiferencia, le señalaste la cámara luego de despegar lo suficiente tu cuerpo del suyo.

—Claro. Una buena hermana en una familia perfecta —repitió tanto con sarcasmo como con cinismo y, de no ser por el singular brillo de sus ojos al hablar, no habrías notado el rodar de sus ojos.

Bufaste, totalmente indignada, pero no por sus palabras.

— ¿Harás lo que te digo o qué? —inquiriste de forma cortante al obligarlo a verte de frente. Con tus orbes resaltando más que las de él, era obvio que no lo pesarías dos veces en el momento en que quisieses atraer una daga o un puñal hasta ti—. Te daré cinco segundos para que…

— ¿Por qué no le haces esto también al chico Pines? —Soltó de repente, provocando que tus mejillas se acaloraran por un instante, cosa que ni siquiera lograba el hecho de seguir completamente expuesta ante él—. Él te gusta, no yo, ¿o me equivoco en algo?

De haber estado vestido, lo habrías tomado por el cuello de la camisa que solía usar mucho antes de contestarle.

—Tú eres mi hermanito —terminaste por responder de inmediato, endulzando por completo el rencor que, nuevamente, empezaba a correr por tus acaloradas venas—. Eres el único que me pertenece.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —rebatió, tan sereno que sus palabras llegaron a congelar _aquello que tendrías por corazón_ por unos momentos.

Sin estar segura de que era por verte vulnerable para causar algo de compasión en él —algo que sabías que nunca funcionaría— o para ganar algo de tiempo extra, suspiraste al volver a acostarte a su lado, apegando tus pechos a su espalda a la vez que escondías ligeramente el rostro.

— ¿Vas a discutirlo ahora, querido Dip? —preguntaste con un convincente tono lastimero que, honestamente, había salido mejor de lo que te esperabas.

—Se supone que tenemos un show mañana, Mabs.

Por más de que sus palabras no fueran dulces, el oír como esa excusa salió de sus labios después de que Dipper te voltease a ver por encima del hombro logró destensarte un poco.

Aprovechándote de la oscuridad del ambiente, sonreíste mínimamente.

—Tomaré eso como un no —le avisaste tras ladear la cabeza de forma lánguida y, aún con algunos cabellos atascados entre tus labios, volviste a tomar la cámara cuando tuviste que acercarte de nuevo.

Ya fuese por cansancio o por pura resignación, tu hermano no hizo nada en particular (más que rodear vagamente tu cintura con un brazo) cuando apoyaste tu rostro contra el de él antes de que el flash de la cámara los iluminase por completo en ese breve momento.

—Podrías haberte vestido antes de tomar "esa foto familiar" —fue su única «queja», si es que podías llamar así a algo que sonó más como un comentario detallista que otra cosa.

—También podría haber hecho más cosas en su lugar —burlaste antes de besar su mejilla para así continuar hasta llegar a sus labios. Aunque la caricia no fuese correspondida en ese instante, tenías formas para que Dipper te siguiera el juego antes de comenzar a ceder por cuestión de voluntad. _Siempre era así._

Si vivías dentro de una casa de muñecas, definitivamente tenías que encontrar algo a lo que sacarle provecho, ¿no? Y si todos encontraban perfectos a los gemelos Gleeful… todo aquello era mil veces más reconfortante y placentero de hacer.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Sí, aparte de lo vago que quedó (y más por narrarlo en segunda persona xD), espero que no haberlo dejado** _ **tan mal**_ **como siempre creo que quedan estas cosas que, de desvergonzada, subo justamente antes de dormirme** _ **de madrugada**_ **-w-u.**

 **En fin~. Más que desear que a alguien le haya gustado el corto OneShot (del que creo que podrían derivar más sobre algunas de las parejas 'nombradas' 9v9), no tengo nada para decir~.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & **_**Grazie siempre por leer**_ **~.**


End file.
